


You have (1) new message

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, Texting, mentions of Zayn/Perrie, use of the word penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is finally coming home, and Liam just wants to be with him already</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have (1) new message

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short drabbly thing I wrote ages ago that I hope y'all will like :)

Zaynator to Leeeeeeeeeeeeeum at 15:58

Hey bebz

_Liam to Bradford Bad Boy at 16:00_

_Hi Zayn what’s up?_

16:01

Nm just got on the train 5 mins ago

16:03

_Only just?_

16:04

I know the train was delayed an hour :( There was no signal in the station or I would’ve called

16:07

_That’s shit. What time will u b back?_

16:08

About 7 hopefully. I’ll bring in pizza or something

16:09

_But we were gonna go out to eat :/_

16:11

Yeah but I’m too tired soz. Maybe tomorrow?

16:13

Is that OK Li?

16:14

_OK then but I was looking forward to it. I miss u_

I was only gone 3 days you softie!

_Felt like longer…_

16:16

Stop it you x Missed u too. It’s not the same without you around

16:18

_You’re the softie! How’s ur mum btw?_

16:20

Doing well, dad too. He keeps asking me about Perrie tho which is kind of awkward :/

16:22

_He doesn’t know about us then? Ah well I know u love me and that’s what matters_

16:23

Of course I love you xx

16:24

_Love u too babe :) Where are we gonna go to eat tomorrow then?_

16:26

So eager about food… are u turning into Niall lol? I was thinking about that new Italian place round the corner

16:27

_Maybe I am haha. Yes please! You know I love pasta_

16:29

Noodles for 2 perhaps? Lady and the Tramp moment coming up!

16:30

_Ur so weird Zayn._

16:31

_And funny._

16:32

_And wonderful_

16:33

I think you missed out gorgeous and sexy? :P

16:34

_Do I not get any compliments? *sulking*_

16:35

Well everyone knows you’re kind and caring and sweet and amazing

16:35

_Awww thanks darling x Who knew Mr Malik could do cute?_

16:36

Plus you have a massive penis

16:37

_And he’s back ;)_

16:39

Wish I could have seen your face when you read that

16:40

_You’ll see it soon enough. When you get back I’m all yours!_

16:42

I can’t wait!


End file.
